


Surprise, We Had a Kid

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is surprised to see Amita after they divorced, especially since she brings a bundle of good tidings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, We Had a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> My mind got stuck on the idea of a kid!fic and I seriously could not figure out which fandom to write it for, and I just finally started writing numb3rs and it fit. So here we go. For my 30 days of AUs challenge.

Charlie Eppes looks down at the baby in his arms, his eyes wide. "Uh. How... Amita..."

Amita Ramanujan (formerly Ramanujan-Eppes) shakes her head. "I know that everything is math to you, Charlie, but you do understand the concept of conception, right?"

"But we were always so careful."

"No contraceptive in one hundred percent effective, Charlie." She rolls her eyes. "Look, I'm going to India with my new husband and he does not want to raise your child. I agree that he shouldn't have to raise another man's child." She sighs and looks at him. "I know you're single. I've talked to Larry and Don and Alan. You're not seeing anyone that they know of, so you're obviously not seeing anyone."

"I am, actually. It's just... weird enough for the two of us that we haven't told anyone."

"Another doctoral candidate?"

"No." Charlie smiles, then bounces their baby boy as he starts to fuss. "He... He works for Don. So we don't want to say anything to anyone."

"A man? Is that why you left me in England? You're gay?"

"I'm bisexual, actually. And no. Amita, neither of us were happy together. Hell, we were better before we got married. We didn't even talk to each other except for the necessary discussions those last six months. I..." Charlie looks down at their child, then back up at Amita. "Honestly, I'm not sure that we were ever actually in love. I know I thought I loved you. But now that I'm with Col-" Charlie cuts his words off and closes his eyes.

"Colby? The one you said was an overly muscular farm boy who was incapable of deeper thought than what to eat for lunch?"

"I said that when we first met him-- and he was a jerk to me about the math." Charlie shakes his head. "Anyhow, yes. Colby and I are dating. We'd grown pretty close after all the years of working together and when I got back to L.A., we became good friends. We just recently started dating and... I really love him, Amita. He's a good man and he's good to me. I guess... If he doesn't want my child, then..."

"Then what?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Then maybe he doesn't want me." Charlie shrugs. "I don't know. I can't give up my chance to be a father. Especially since if I do end up with a man, my chances are severely limited for having more children."

Amita nods and smiles a little. She leans over and kisses Charlie's cheek, then leans down and presses her lips to their son's head. "Take good care of him, Charlie."

"Just remember, he is your son too. Any time you want to see him, let me know."

She nods again and runs a hand over the baby's head. "His name is Mardy. Mardy Eppes. I thought it fitting that our baby have a name along the lines of your family and although we did have a boy, I thought maybe Mardy was a good alternative to Margaret."

Charlie smiles. "Thank you, Amita."

Amita nods and gestures to the front porch. "Everything is on the front porch. Goodbye, Charlie."

"Goodbye, Amita."

Charlie watches as she walks out and he looks down at his son. "Well, Mardy. Looks like it's you and me. Uncle Don and Aunt Robin are off on their honeymoon and Grandpa is out on a date with his boss. One he won't be back from tonight. Maybe we should call Colby and have him not come over this evening...." Charlie sighs and opens the front door, freezing in place when he sees Colby standing there, looking at all of Mardy's stuff. "Uh. Hey Colby. You just missed Amita."

"Amita was here... and you're holding a baby."

"Yes. Amita dropped him off. He's our son. Mine and hers, I'm guessing from right before we stopped talking much and right before I came home."

Colby nods. Looking at the stuff, then at Charlie he smiles. "Well, lets get this stuff inside. Then we can figure out what else we need for your son."

"We?"

"Yeah." Colby smiles. "You didn't think I was going cut and run just because you have a child with your ex-wife."

Charlie smiles back and lifts up his son a little. "Colby, this is Mardy. Mardy, this is the man I love, Colby."

Colby leans over and takes Mardy from Charlie's arms. "Hello, gorgeous boy. You are a good mix between your mom and dad."

Charlie beams and starts moving Mardy's stuff into the front room. "So... Any chance you'd want to move in with me?"

"You need a babysitter?"

"I want my lover to live with me."

Colby beams and nods. "Let's pick out a room for Mardy, then we'll talk about me moving in."

"You know I love you, Colby."

"I know. That's why I'm not running. Because I know you love me and... I love you, Charlie. And I want to help you raise your son. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Charlie leans in and kisses Colby. "I want that too. So... does that mean we're going to start telling people?"

"We should start by telling your dad and Don. Then we need to tell the rest of the team."

"Good. And Larry... Maybe when we tell Dad and Don?"

"Of course. I'm surprised he doesn't know already."

"He suspects I'm dating someone, but I haven't confirmed or denied. I... I know how hard the Bureau can be on gay relationships."

"In theory, they frown on it, but in reality, it depends on the Special Agent in Charge, and since Megan came back to take over that position... She won't care. And I really doubt Don or David or Liz or Nikki are going to give a crap."

"What about Ian? I know it's important to you that he not think less of you."

"You know, I think if anyone's going to support us, it's probably going to be Ian more than anyone else. I'm not worried about anyone really, except Don and your dad."

"They'll be happy for us. Plus, hey. Dad gets his grandkid." Charlie grins and kisses Colby. "C'mon, let's go figure out a good room for our son."

Colby's eyes drop to the boy in his arms and he smiles and Charlie bites his lip. He's never been happier and now, finally, he has everything he's ever wanted in his life. 

_end_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweet As Can Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681147) by [idra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra)




End file.
